The Turn Around
by Anonymous786
Summary: this is nothing to do with the 'dream boy',i had to choose something and i thought the title of this book was best suited to my story. sorry if i disappointed you but now your on this just read it,kthankssssssssssssss.
1. Chapter 1

**Marium. **

With neither freedom nor an easy life she was slowly progressing onto becoming a doctor. Of course this was what her parents imagined their daughter to become but from Marium's point of view this was bullshit. She had her mind set on other things..

She was beautiful with her brown hair and a slim face. Her parents however, felt that she needed to concentrate less on her appearance and more towards her studies. Every morning she left the house to walk to bromely high school with her 1 best friend, Sara. It had been 3 years since she had broke up with her boyfriend Kasim. It was an _'_undercover relationship' but kasim turned out to be gay with one of the other kids in science class. He ran away because he knew his parents accept his relationship with billy so he was long gone. With only a few months to go till she finished her school years and moved onto college, Marium still felt broken and craved that feeling of being loved again. Even though her parents wouldn't agree to her relationship with anyone like Kasim's parents, it made her happy and she knew she could keep it to herself so she needn't worry about them finding out. Kasim was one of those guys who everyone liked, one of those types you know?

First day back from half term and there was a new kid. He was in Marium's year and his younger sister in the year below.

"You seen him?"said isha.

Marium didn't know till first period in Maths when she realised she had to sit next to him. Oh my god. He was so beautiful she thought. She could feel herself blushing and her cheeks turned a pinky colour. From the back of the class she could hear Sara and Isha snorting as they laughed at her.

"Turn to your partners and discuss what you think of this equation" said the teacher.

She turned to face him and realised his eyes were light brown and his pupils widened. He smiled showing a glimpse of his perfect teeth. His perfect jaw line stood out and she realised there was literally not a thing she could criticise about him. Not one of them type of guys who don't know what they're doing with their life. His top button done up and his tie just reached the top of his trousers. He had that swag too though; snap back perched on his head and a little earring in his ear. Just one ear though. He rolled his sleeves up a little, showing a silver shamballa bracelet.

"I don't even know what this woman's on about, do you?" he said, she just tilted her head and smiled not realising how stupid she looked. he laughed.

Isha started giving out the books and as she passed him she asked for his name.

"Jamal." she just smiled and walked away.

Marium turned around to see Sara smirking and by now the majority of the girls in the class were staring at Jamal. She thought to herself about how she didn't blame them, he was perfect to be honest. She realised he had a tattoo on the side of his neck, but as she squinted her eyes to figure out what it was, he clasped his blazer collar and lifted it higher to cover it. She raised her eyebrow questioning him about it.

"Long story" he said.

"Hmm." She looked down towards her book and carried on working.

At break she was surrounded by the rest of the girls as they asked about him.

"oooh he's so beautiful." "Wonder if he's got a girlfriend." "Think he's got face book?'. They all said so many things but she didn't even give a fuck.

She thought he was too good for her and left it at that! The day dragged on till the last bell went. Jamal was with the boys in her year, he had already become friends with all of them and the girls were in the corner just staring, fluttering their eyes, as if they thought he would like them. She just laughed and walked back home with Sara.

Her keys went through the door and as soon as she walked in her father was standing there, an eager expression on his face.

"I've brought you a new chemistry book dear, just so you can get your A in it. I hope you like it because I took so long trying to find the best one!' he said.

"Yes dad, thank you." He smiled proudly and walked to the kitchen.

"Make me some rice honey." She just went upstairs and got changed into her clothes, placing her uniform neatly onto the bed.

For the rest of her night she sat and finished of her work not even realising it was already 9'o clock. Her phone shook and nearly dropped of her table as someone pinged her. Of course it was going to be Sara.

"HES SO FIT MAN, YOU NEED TO GET WITH HIM!". Marium sniggered and replied..

"He's to good for us all, just leave it yeah lol". She sighed, turned her phone off and set the alarm for 7am.

After a couple of minutes of closed eyes, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After waking to the smell of her mother's pancakes ,marium got ready as usual and made her way down but something flashed through her mind. She shuddered, looked down and remembered kasim. The way his eyes were brown too, the way he talked, the way he walked. Jamal resembled him in more ways she could think off. His smile, it was his smile. She swallowed and carried on. A smudge of chocolate was on her tie, she lifted it to her mouth and tried to lick it off quickly but just then Jamal walked past. She blushed, he smiled. A stern look grew on her face, he was confused as to why she didn't smile back but carried on as if he didn't care.

"Sara, he reminds me of kasim so much, it's scary" she says as she walked to lunch.

A leaf flew across; her eyes following it till it fell gently upon the ground again. She raised her eyes to notice he was looking at her but he turned away as soon as she realised. She thought to herself...

Kasim used to do that, he used to look and then move his eyes away, but she knew she couldn't hold on forever. That clearly wasn't possible since he wasn't going to come back, not tomorrow not ever. So many thoughts, so many questions but he left leaving them all un answered. She did nothing wrong other than love him but that was obviously her mistake! Because of him going out of her life she felt cautious of her moves, of her words, of her actions. Every day felt like a nightmare but the only thing keeping her going was her friends. Those kinds that stay by your side no matter happens, yeah those kind of friends. Telling her family was clearly not an option because they would never understand let alone give advice on her situation. Maybe it was a misunderstanding or maybe she did something wrong? She wouldn't even get the chance to know now since he didn't talk to her anymore.

Sixth period came quicker than she expected and it was maths again. She took her seat again, thoughts still hovering in the back of her head. Jamal came, smiling like always and the lesson just went on.

"Look after yourself over the next couple of weeks& have a nice holiday kids" said the teacher.

The sighs of relief came from everyone as the last bell rang.

"Erm I won't see you for a while so you know, pass me your number or something?" Marium raised her eyebrow and smiled as he carried on to say "nothing like that just in case I need help with some maths" he looked down embarrassed and handed him a paper with it written on in her little, slanted writing.

She told all the girls about what happened, they all told her she's lucky but to be honest she didn't even give a fuck. He was bound to be like kasim wasn't he? They laughed when she told them he wouldn't even text her any ways. She looked away and realised she felt wanted again..


End file.
